She Never Cried in Front of Me
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Hungary married Austria, that's something that everyone knows. What we didn't know was that she was in love with Prussia that whole time. At least that's what I want to think. What happened later is what interests me, how about you, read to find out. A/N: Characters might be OOC, please bare with it.


**Moon: I know that I have been MIA for a while, but I felt that I needed to get over my writer's block. Still working on that mind you, but here is something to tide you all over until I get around my little problem. Disclaimer please Hungary.**

**Hungary: Monzeplemoon does not own the song "She never cried in front of me" nor does she own Hetilia. *Moon whispers to Hungary* She also states that if she did own Hetilia Hungary would have ended up with Prussia already. *Hungary realizes what she just said* WHAT!**

**Shade: *watches as Hungary chases Moon around the room* Enjoy!**

**"She Never Cried In Front Of Me"**

Gilbert, or as most people knew him, Prussia sat in the church that his childhood friend was going to get married in. He knew that he had lost her, but since she had invited him he decided to come even though it hurt him to do so.

_Seven Thirty-five  
She's someone else's wife.  
I can get on with my life,  
And that thrills me._

During the reception he went to the bar where he could get some beer, he sat there and watched as the love of his life danced with her new husband, Austria.

_She married him today,  
Her daddy gave the bride away.  
I heard a tear roll down her face,  
And that kills me.  
_

Gilbert watched as his Lizzie danced around the room on Roerich's arm, his guilt becoming a sentient thing. He knew that he had made her feel like she could never cry in front of him, but that didn't make it any easier to see her crying in joy on the arm of another man.

_Cause now I  
Can see why,  
She's finally cryin.  
_

"I'm an idiot," he grumbled under his breath as he watched all the other countries celebrate the new couple's union.

_How was I supposed to know?  
She was slowly letting go?  
If I was puttin her through her hell,  
Hell I couldn't tell.  
_  
_She could've given me a sign,  
Could've opened up my eyes.  
How was I supposed to see?  
She never cried in front of me._

Pretty soon after the reception ended Prussia went to another bar to drink his heart into a stupor, heck he was pretty much history any way. His people were leaving him for his younger brother and Russia was slowly taking over the remaining provinces that he still held. As Gilbert downed his third beer he went through everything that he remembered of Lizzie. Her determination and bravery was what drew him to her. The fact that she could keep him in line when he did something stupid was something that kept him with her, but now he had lost her…his reason to keep up the good fight and not give up.

He slumped in his chair, and slammed the tankard on the counter of the bar. How could the awesome Prussia have sunken this low was no mystery, it only took some observation to know the cause. As Germany helped his older brother home he realized just how much Hungary meant to Gilbert.

_Yea maybe I might've changed,  
It's hard for me to say.  
But the story's still the same,  
It's a sad one.  
_  
_And I'll always believe,  
If she ever did cry for me,  
They were tears that you can't see,  
You know the bad ones._

_And now I  
Can see why  
She's finally cryin._

Gilbert lay on his bed in a drunken stupor, thinking about all the times that he might've made Hungary cry. He felt like a fool. She was his everything, but all he had now was the small box of mementos under his bed of the time spent with the girl he loved.

_How was I supposed to know?  
She was slowly letting go?  
If I was puttin her through her hell,  
Hell I couldn't tell.  
_  
_She could've given me a sign,  
Could've opened up my eyes.  
How was I supposed to see?  
She never cried in front of me._

Gilbert made a choice as he lay there in the dark the night of Elizabeta's wedding; he would continue to watch out for her even if it meant that the awesome Prussia would cease to exist. He loved her and all because she felt that he wouldn't understand her tears if she cried in front of him he has lost her.

_With out a doubt,  
I know now  
How it outta be,  
Now she's gone  
And it's wrong,  
And it bothers me.  
Tomorrow I'll still be,  
Askin myself.  
_

_How was I supposed to know?  
She was slowly letting go?  
If I was puttin her through her hell,  
Hell I couldn't tell.  
_  
_She could've given me a sign,  
Could've opened up my eyes.  
How was I supposed to see?_

_How was I supposed to see?  
She never cried in front of me._

Hell I couldn't tell...

**A Century after the wedding and the later divorce: **

Gilbert lay in the middle of a meadow, one that he knew well from when he was a young country. As he lay there he remembered things that he had long since buried underneath his cool demeanor. As he stared up at the blue sky he felt someone sit down next to him, but he didn't look to see who it was. He knew this person so well that it wasn't necessary for him to make a note of her presence next to him. "Gil," a soft female voice said trembling slightly.

"What's wrong Lizzie," Prussia asked being uncharacteristically serious. He knew that she was upset about something, her voice only got the way it was she was sad.

"What's wrong with me? I know that I'm strong and all, and that I'm a woman…but I think something is wrong with me, I feel so sad all the time."

Gilbert sat up and turned to face Hungary who was sitting looking at the ground, her long brown hair becoming a screen around her face. "Lizzie, nothing is wrong with you, you're awesome. Just like the Awesome Prussia," the albino stated as he grabbed Hungary's hands in his own. When she lifted her eyes to look at him, her green orbs glazed with unshed tears, Gilbert felt his heart break all over again. Without further ado he pulled her into his arms and told her, "It's okay to cry Lizzie. No one will think less of you for it," and under his breath almost too softly for Hungary to hear he whispered, "I love you, Liza."

Hungary then let the tears go as she clutched onto the man that she thought didn't care for her with all her might. After a while she pulled back and looked into his crimson eyes and answered him, "I love you too Gil." Then the two kissed when scarlet met green on the horizon.

**The End**


End file.
